


Wishes Balloon

by haydenxliam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #Avengers Tower, #James "rhodey" rhodes, #Jane Foster, #Laura Barton, #Parkinson, #Pepper Potts, #Sam Wilson, #Vision, #alternative universe, #avengers, #black widow, #bruce banner, #captain america, #christmas, #clint barton, #falcon, #family, #friendship, #happy new year, #hawkeye, #holidays, #hulk, #iron man, #love, #maria hill, #natasha romanoff, #natasha romanov, #new years eve, #pietro maximoff, #quicksilver, #reader, #scarlet witch, #steve rogers, #thor - Freeform, #time, #tony stark, #wanda maximoff, #you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenxliam/pseuds/haydenxliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In New Year's Eve, the whole team is reunited to welcome it with some wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy New Year! I wish you all a wonderful year with a bunch of goals!

Everyone was in the rooftop at the Avengers Tower. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint and his family, Thor with Jane, Bruce, Sam, Wanda and Pietro, Vision, Maria, Dr. Cho., Dr. Selvik. and you. 

You were drinking a glass of wine, thirty minutes before New Year's. You were looking at the sky in a corner, nostalgia taking over you. Clint was goofing around with his kids. Laura, Maria, Natasha, Pepper and Jane were talking. Wanda and Pietro laughing at something Vision have said, even though he wasn't laughing, not understanding. Bruce, Dr. Selvik. and Dr. Cho. were probably talking about something scientific. Steve, Rhodey and Thor were mocking to something Sam said. Tony was nowhere to be seen. And Bucky was walking towards you. 

"Hi," he greeted you.  
"Hey, Bucky!" you exclaimed, happy not to be alone anymore. "What's up?"   
"What's up with you? All good?"   
"Yeah, yeah," you said, leaving your glass in a side of the roof, your hand shaking.  
Bucky noticed. "It's getting worse, huh?" 

You were diagnosed with early Parkinson after a whole bunch of tests. When you had to tell them, it was horrible. You didn't wanted to repeat that moment ever again. Everything began to get complicated and you could see pity eyes on everyone. You were sick... metaphorically and literally. 

"I'm hanging in there." 

Your relationship with Steve have gotten even more complicated, but you tried not to talk about it that much. And right now, Tony, Bruce and the doctors were working on a healing serum after rejecting a golden apple from Thor. You appreciated it, of course. But you didn't want to live forever. That way, you'd watch everyone you've ever cared about die. He understood. 

"Maybe the serum will work."   
"Yeah, maybe," you answered. "But I try not to get my hopes up." 

Bucky got close to hug you. Steve, Bucky and you were basically the three musketeers. You were best friends. You were family. 

"Okay, people!" Tony came back. "Let's gather around!" 

Tony have put this large table on the roof. He sat on the end of it, everyone gathering around it. You were next to Tony and Steve next to you, him caressing your thumb. Tony had in his hand a package. And from that package he took out a wishes balloon. 

"Oh!" some of us mumbled.   
Tony took out a pen. "Okay, everyone. You tell me a wish and I write it down on the balloon. Got it?" People nodded. "Who wants to start?" Clint's kids raised her hands, jumping. "Okay, kids. Shoot."  
"A dog!" they exclaimed at unison.   
Clint and Laura chuckled. "You got it!" Tony wrote on the balloon. "Mrs. Legolas? What do you want?"   
"I want baby Nathaniel healthy," she said.   
"Preach," Clint backed up.   
Tony wrote. "That's a wrap on Barton's family. Who else?" Pepper raised her hand. "Yes, my love?"   
"A less stubborn boyfriend."   
Some of us laughed. "A less... stubborn... Tony..." he wrote. "I don't know what you mean by that, but okay," he spoke. "Now, my wish before we move on," he quickly wrote on the balloon.   
"What's your wish?" Jane asked him.   
"That's a secret, lady Thor."   
Jane chuckled. "Right, right. Of course. Well, I want... I want that Nobel Prize."   
"Yes!" Thor shouted.   
Tony wrote on the balloon, chuckling. "Okay, Point Break. A wish, even though you can have whatever you want when you want it. But let's bury that."   
"Well, I want...," he looked at Jane, "...to get married."   
Everyone chuckled and smiled, making gasping sounds. "Smooth. I asked for the same thing, but that's smooth."   
Everyone was smiling to Pepper's and Jane's faces as Tony wrote on the balloon. "Looks like we have a lot of weddings coming up, huh," Sam spoke.   
"And what about you, Sam?" Steve asked him. "Tell us your wish."   
"Not to get killed."   
"Seriously? I would've wished a girlfriend," you said.   
"I want that!" Rhodey exclaimed. "And better stories."   
"Wait, wait. I'm not the Flash," Tony said and wrote. "Next," Wanda raised her hand. "Maximoff."   
"A girlfriend for Pietro."   
"Ow!" Pietro mumbled, putting his hand on his chest, touched by the gesture. "That's so sweet of you, sister," Tony wrote. "I want for Wanda and Vision to finally get it on."   
"Yes!" Tony, Thor and you exclaimed.   
Tony wrote. "Vision, speak."   
"Hello," he said.   
"No! Not speak like that! Your wish."   
"I do not have a wish."   
"C'mon, Vision. You must want something," Natasha said.   
It looked like Vision's bulb lighted up. "I want to rule Asgard due to the fact that I am worth it."   
"Whoa! Whoa!" Tony exclaimed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay Loki two-point-O?"   
"No! No!" Thor said, agreeing. "Write it!"   
Tony looked perplexed. "Your funeral, Point Break," Tony said, writing the wish down. "Maria Hill."  
"Vacations."   
Tony chuckled as he wrote down. "Natasha."   
Natasha was thinking. "Stay alive."   
Tony wrote down. "Brucey?"   
"Hm- Control," he said.   
"Selvik?"   
"No more aliens!"   
We laughed a bit. "No... more... aliens," Tony wrote down. "Dr. Cho?"   
"Finish my research."   
Tony wrote it down. "Buchanan," Tony called and Bucky lifted his head up. "Your wish."   
"Recover my memories," Bucky said.   
Steve and you smiled at the wish as Tony wrote it on the wishes balloon. "Capsicle!"   
And your heart broke to his wish. "For the serum to work." 

You looked at him. He was already staring at you. You eyes watered and he gave you a chaste kiss. He put his arm around you, you leaning against his chest. 

"C'mon, guys! Keep it in the bedroom!" You two chuckled, you removing your tear from your cheek with your hand. "We'll make it, (y/n)."   
You nodded. "I... I want... world peace," you chuckled, "even if it sounds as hypocritical as those girls in beauty pageants. No more wars, no more nothing. Just peace."   
"You got it," Tony wrote it down. "Okay, people. It's time." 

Tony got a lighter and opened the balloon wide, your wishes written on it. There were five minutes left. You went to the end of the roof. Tony lighted it up and waited for the wind to settle down. One minute before, Tony let go, the wind taking the balloon away. 

"Are you gonna stay with me this year?" you asked Steve. "Because if you're not, I don't want you to start it if you can't finish it."   
Your eyes watered. "Hey, hey," he put his hands on your face. 'I will always stay with you."   
"You promise?"   
"I promise."   
"Ten! Nine! Eight! ..." they all started yelling.   
"I love you, Steve Rogers."   
"I love you, (y/n) (y/l/n)."   
"Three! Two! One!" 

The New Year arrived with your lips on Steve's. What a way to receive the year: with the most important people in your life. There, your hope lighted up. You'll get through this. You'll make it.


End file.
